hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 (Series 17)
Hi-5 Series 17 was premiered on May 15, 2017 on 9Go! (by Go Kids!) and April for Nine Network in Australia. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans. This was the one and only appearance of recent line to be revealed in December 14 2016, in which will succeed the Hi-5 House generation. The Season 18 (the second with this generation) had it's production canceled before the Australian production office was closed and the brand was relocated to Singapore. However, this season wouldn't be broadcast in Latin America, and some elements existed in the Latin version called Hi-5 Fiesta or suffered delays in dubbed copies from the Hi-5 House seasons (except Season 16). Cast * Lachie Dearing * Joe Kalou * Courtney Clarke * Shay Clifford * Bailey Spalding Puppets * Bailey Spalding as Chatterbox * Lachie Dearing as Jup Jup Robot * Ellen Wright Folan as Robot Tinka Segments * Songs of the Week *Puzzles And Patterns: Hosted by Shay Clifford *Making Music: Hosted by Joe Kalou *Word Play: Hosted by Courtney Clarke *Shapes In Space: Hosted by Lachie Dearing *Body Move: Hosted by Bailey Spalding *Sharing Stories *Fit Bit Tips: Hosted by Lachie Dearing and Joe Kalou *The Chatterbox *The Jupsters Songs of the week Infobox Hi-5 Dance Off.png|Hi-5 Dance Off Infobox Abracadabra 2017.png|Abracadabra Infobox Stop And Go 2017.png|Stop And Go Infobox Living In A Rainbow 2017.png|Living In A Rainbow Infobox Party Street 2017.png|Party Street Episodes # Making Music # Ballet, Tap and Jazz # World Dance & Music # Hip Hop # Rock 'n' Roll # Fantasy Fun # Imaginary Adventures # Wishing # Big Dreams # Magic in Me # Saving Natural Energy # How to Feel Energetic # Science # Inventions # Vehicles # Your World # The World # Making and Mixing # Favourites and Feelings # Wonderful # Country Fair # Animal Fun # Circus # Holidays # Cultural Festivals DVDs Hi-5 Revived series 17 has five DVDs with five songs and 25 episodes is coming soon this year in Australia. * COMING SOON! CD Another studio album of Hi-5 series 17 is coming soon for ABC Kids. * COMING SOON! Promo Hi-5 Series 17 Stop And Go Extra 002.jpg Hi-5 Series 17 Abracadabra Extra 003.jpg Hi-5 Series 17 Abracadabra Extra 002.jpg Hi-5 Dance OFF (6).png|Hi-5 Dance OFF song Hi-5 Dance OFF (7).png Hi-5 Dance OFF (3).png Hi-5 Promo - Hi-5 2017 - Making Music.png|Making Music Hi-5 Promo - Hi-5 2017 - Jupsters.png|Jupsters Hi-5 Promo - Hi-5 2017 - Sharing Stories.png|Sharing Stories Hi-5 Series 17 Making Music Set Extra 000.jpg Hi-5 Series 17 Shapes In Space Set Extra 001.jpg Hi-5 Series 17 Word Play Set Extra 000.jpg Hi-5 Series 17 Shapes In Space Set Extra 000.jpg Hi-5 Series 17 Movement Set Extra 000.jpg Hi-5 Series 17 The Chatterbox Set Extra 000.jpg Hi-5 Series 17 Party Street Extra 001.jpg Hi-5 Series 17 Dance Off Extra 004.jpg Hi-5 Series 17 Living In A Rainbow Extra 001.jpg Hi-5 Series 17 Abracadabra Extra 000.jpg Historic Members Has two so-new members as Lachie Dearing and Chris White, which formed part of the Hi-5 House Team (with Dayen Zheng, Tanika Anderson and Mary Lascaris) since early 2016, had never participated in a next season on TV, only Lachie (when replaces Stevie Nicholson) had the first external takes for the Hi-5 House Series 4 when Gabe Brown was a member which replaces Ainsley Melham, but when Gabe left without even leaving explanations, and the change affected the project, it also would possibly undermine the Malaysian company. But Lachie, Dayen, Tanika, Mary and Chris continues to shows and TV commercials normally at least until December 2016. Nine Network and Auditions In October 2016, the Nine revealed that Hi-5 back to his TV channel in which the consecrated. In 2017, would display the Hi-5 House final season, before, it was launched on Netflix in almost all over the world and displayed on Nick Jr. and Foxtel. The auditions of the new cast began on November 8-11, 2016, the exhaustive selection of the candidates between 18 and 22 years old. In the TV program called "Today" on the Nine Network, the new Hi-5 version was featured on October 27, 2016, the presenter and former member of the Hi-5 original lineup, Charli Robinson was there to talk about the auditions and its history in the series where she works for 10 years. On the last day (11), Tim Harding and Charli Robinson were there, in addition to the presence of Lachie Dearing. In December 14, 2016, it reveals the members along with Dearing: Bailey Spalding, Courtney Clarke, Joe Kalou, and Shay Clifford. All five members announced their departures and the group adopted temporary touring members for the remainder of 2018 after season 18 have their production canceled. Category:Series 17 Category:Nine Network Category:2017 Category:Nine Era Category:Lachie Dearing Category:Bailey Spalding Category:Courtney Clarke Category:Joe Kalou Category:Shay Clifford Category:Go! Kids Category:Southern Star Group Category:Chatterbox Category:Jup Jup Category:ABC Kids (Australia) Category:ABC Music Category:Hi-5 Australia